2013-02-17 - Red Alert
Nighttime has always been the hour for evil to act, hidden by shadows. It always seems like the cities where crime thrives the most, like Gotham, are shrouded in permanent darkness, victims of an eternal cycle of abuse and blood. Nowdays, however, it seems like the whole world is turning on it's own head, and unlike most of her fellow kryptonians Kara now flies under the moonlight, searching for clues of a new killer in town who is leaving behind not only a trail of bodies, but of tortured, broken husks of once-living men. For the past few nights this monster has been making a number on New York's crime scene, destroying with equal glee thugs and innocent bystanders, always one step ahead of the beautiful alien, but tonight is not the case. Tonight is the night, and Kara knows she is on the right track when she spots a Friends of Humanity meeting completely trashed, their logos torn and the entrance to the two stories-high building completely destroyed, a huge hole where the door was supposed to be. There's smoke, and there are definetely corpses. Whatever the creature had been seeking it must have been getting closer, because never it had been so violent and obvious in it's hunting. Kara Zor-El is usually not much of a Detective. That stuff is usually left to Batman or Nightwing or Robin. Or maybe Oracle. But she's been getting the hang of it. Look, she found clues finally. She lands at the FoH meeting place, and walks in, looking around with x-ray vision, microscopic vision, and the bunch of other visions and senses she uses to get clues in lieu of NOT being a master detective. She isnt exactly a fan of the 'Friends of Humanity' - considering she's not human and isnt into hating people for having some extra powers, but no one deserves this sort of thing. Fire crackles on a few rooms as gas probably escaped and shots were fired, resulting explosions. The bodies lying around all bear the same kinds of wounds: they are either pierced by a wrist-thick weapon or strangled or otherwise mangled by a powerful, constricting force. They all died in pain, burn scars showing around the areas of their wounds. It is certainly a scenario more appropriate to Batman than to Kara, but things are what they are. As the young blonde scans throughout the building she finds what she is looking for: on the floor bellow there's a large male, around 6'11'' and massively built. Wearing what can only be described as a convict's pants, orange and torn due a lot of combat they must have endured the past days, the man's body is extremely muscled and his skin is chalk-white, rippling under his intense strength. His blonde hair is long, falling down his back, and the creature's eyes are red, but what draws more attention than anything else are his hands, or better yet, what seems to slug out of his skin in the wrists. '' Sliding out of his wrists are writhing coils as white as his skin, covered in a slightly slimy substance as they apparently can retract into the man's body. These whips are wrapped around an older man's throat, a chubby sir in a suit, but his eyes are rolling to the back of the head, blisters around the area where the tentacles hold his neck. His life just faded before Kara's eyes as the monster seems to have gotten the information he needed, dropping the man's body as a sack of potatos on the ground. Kara Zor-El hasnt really seen this bad a scene since the one with Zsasz at Arkham Asylum. The main difference being last time, he had left someone alive to make her hesitate about charging in. This fiend removed that moral obstacle by already having killed everyone, so her first action is to fly in and hit him quickly before jumping back to see what sort of monster she's dealing with. "You're coming with me, whoever... whatever you are" Trying to act authoritative, though all these dead people do have her rattled. The first impact has the large male flying against a wall, making a large indent on it as he drops to his knees, caught completely unaware. Kara's hands tingle where she hit him, and she notices this man is unusually hot, not enough to burn, but far warmer than a normal human. The creature, whoever, doesn't let the blonde dabble into these things for long, shaking his head and looking up with what starts as a snarl, but turns into a grin as those red irises roam over the alien's form, obviously seeing her as nothing more than meat, reap for the taking. It seems to perceive Kara's uneasiness. "My name zis Arkady Gregorivich, pretty girl...", he grins as his tentacles extend from his wrists with wet, organic noises, slithering over the corpses to slowly approach Kara, from both sides "And I would love to come with you, anywhere...". This man is obviously more experienced in nerve battles than is Kara, and he slowly walks towards the girl, towering over her. He is making her pay attention to three points instead of one, all the while having to deal with the oppressive enviroment he has created for them and his lust-addled words. Kara Zor-El frowns looking up at him. "Maybe I should be more direct. You're coming with me to jail, I mean, for murdering all these people, you psycho." Hands are balled up into fists. "And I recommend you do so without a fight - you do not want a fight with me." Yep, Batman would be proud of the veiled threat - but he'd do so much better at it, probably scowl more. It's hard for a girl who looks like Kara to look threatening unfortunately. Those tentacles finally reach Kara, slowly working to her feet and slithering around her ankles, rising up the girl's leg slowly, as if the man completely ignored any threat Kara might be. Leaning in close to Kara the kryptonian can feel a bit dizzy, maybe due the whole situation, maybe his proximity, but she is definetely not feeling well. The tentacles will keep slithering up the girl's legs for as long as she will allow them to, as Arkady grins and whispers to her "So let me be direct aswell, little dove... I am not going to jail... but I am very willing to taste what I've been missing while I was there...". As he says those words he reaches for the blonde girl's cheek, to caress with the back of his hand, still not buying for a second Kara can do anything but look cute and punch hard. Kara Zor-El frowns as she starts getting felt up by tentacle man like it's some sort of japanese schoolgirl porn. Ugh, and she has a short skirt even. "Yeah... I think you're not getting a taste of anything. You're going on a crash diet." she says as she grabs the tentacles which are carressing her legs and yanks them and swings them around quickly towards another wall. Hard. She then flies up a bit to keep an eye out for those tentacles. Not sure what the tingly feeling was but she didnt like the dizziness. Kara Zor-El quips, as he slams hard into the wall, "And that would be the crash part." Arkady is obviously surprised that the girl still has so much strength in her, but the best part is that while she is still pretty strong, he is now far stronger than he was before. In fact... he might just get addicted to this little blonde. As his arms move to the direction Kara throws his tentacles the man chuckles and grins "You are a feisty one! And I love it whem they squirm!", his hands shooting out to actually send his tentacles to Kara, trying to wrap them around her young body. "And the more you squirm, the weaker you'll be, little girl...". Omega Red's power is now at full blast, as he realizes the girl is tougher than she looks and abusing his powers won't kill her, yet. As soon as his tentacles touch Kara again she can realize the tingling is stronger, and not only that, but her dizziness continues even after his tentacles are at the wall. It's not just his tentacles, but just staying around this man is making her feel like this! Kara Zor-El goes 'nngh!' as the tentacles wrap around her again, this time trying to keep her arms pinned to her body. "Get..." She flies backwards to try to get some distance from him, then her eyes start to glow red. "... OFF!" at which point twin beams of heat vision slice through of his tentacles like a hot knife through butter. She then grabs at his other tentacle, assuming the cutting causes him to lose grip on one of them and spins around really fast to try to send this guy through the wall - she needs more space to maneuver and use speed and other ways of fighting if his touch alone is making her dizzy and making her weaker! Arkady is completely shocked as his tentacle is easily cut by the young girl, the incredible alloy giving away to the extreme heat this girl can generate. Even if it's not the first time that happens it still stuns the hulking russian just enough Kara has time to hurl him through the wall, hitting the already damaged portion of it and breaking it easily. As he lands on the other side Omega Red growls lowly, looking at the girl with fire in his eyes. "Shouldn't have done that, girly... those tentacles let me focus my death spores, and without them... they will just be -everywhere-...", and he lunges at the girl, his remaining tentacle going for Kara's face, to wrap around her mouth so the villain can manipulate where the girl is looking to, and therefore protecting him from further death rays. Kara Zor-El flies out after him, dodging out of the way with aerial acrobatics when the other tentacle tries to hit her face. "Thanks for letting me know that ... closing some 'death spores' coming up." Obviously to her, the name 'death spores' can NOT be something good for the public to have loose, even in the event that a Kryptonian would be immune from it. She dodges another swipe of the un-severed tentacle, then flies backwards and upwards a bit, then purses her lips together and blows, sending sub-arctic temperature freezing breath at the arm and severed tentacle to encase it in ice. Looks at his arm as frost begins to form around it, at first incredulous that this girl's powers don't seem to derive from mutation, but from sheer super human prowess, but that initial shock is quickly substituted by an angry growl as he shouts "My whole body produces this, girl!", people on the street already seeking shelter from the obvious super battle going on. Holding his frozen arm up the villain simply forces his muscles on it, destroying the ice around him "And just so you know, schoolgirl... you better have a lot more of ice if you want to just freeze Omega Red... many have tried, none succeeded in that...". Kara notices that people around them in the street already cough and seem to lose their sense of balance. "Ready to witness a genocide your actions created?", he teases, remembering her uneasy behavior when they first started the fight. "Better to cease fighting... or these innocents will pay the price you won't..." Kara Zor-El swallows a bit about that. It does unnerve her, considering that she doesn't actually consider herself a champion like Kal is, regardless of the theories of her being more powerful or whatever. Waaay too much self doubt. Then frowns, realizing the people who are amassing are going to be in danger BECAUSE of her. "Maybe I just have to freeze you long enough to get you out of reach of anyone else then." She takes a deeper breath, then lets loose another blast of freeze breath - this time to encase his entire body in ice. Realizing that it probably won't hold him, however, she then flies at him, taking the big block of Omega Red Ice and, with a burst of superspeed, doesn't stop flying until they're over the Sahara Desert, letting him hit into the sand dunes. She attempts to fly overhead, to keep her distance when the ice starts to melt. But plans don't always go as expected. The whole world flashes around them both as Kara starts flying in a desperate attempt to take the life-drinking villain away from the innocent bystanders. Kara didn't think her plan through, however, as the ice melts easily due the combination of Arkady's heat, strength and the blinding speed they fly, friction easily doing away with the ice over the cyborg mutant. As the blonde soldiers on, however, she feels the man's grip on her again, holding her as she holds him, and he gets stronger and stronger by the second, in exchange for her head's ever-growing migraines. He roars as his death aura tries to pierce Kara's defenses and his mutant powers keep draining the girl's life force. She may be a large battery of energy, but even batteries have and end without connection to their source. As they hit the dunes, the gargantuan mutant doesn't let go of his victim, the whole trip absorbing Kara's might and life being enough to keep his tentacle tightly wrapped around the girl's ankle, which he uses to drag her down with him and shove her into the dunes. The sand cloud they create at their landing point can be seen for miles. Which is something going through Kara's mind also. So, as Kara's still being gripped by Omega Red, she suddenly flies straight up. And up. And she keeps flying up while the air gets thinner until the atmosphere completely dissipates - the idea being that maybe this guy needs AIR to keep on fighting - something Kara does not need. Not to mention that in zero-G, one needs to be able to fly to get around. Something this guy has not shown an ability to do. But there's a second part of it. Kryptonians do have limits. Their limits are just insanely large. But as a 'large battery of energy' there's something about them in particular - that energy can be replenished in space rather quickly, due to the fact that they are -solar- batteries, and outside the atmosphere, the yellow solar radiation of the Sun is a great recharge. She plants her boots on Omega Red's chest and kicks him downward back at the Earth, simultaneously getting out of his grasp and getting some distance from him in the process. Omega Red comes skyrocketing down the Earth's atmosphere, flailing as he tries to grab onto something, but it's to no avail. The lack of people around him for him to leech and the strength of the fall is somewhat fatal to the russian assassin, as the loud sound of a crashing body hitting dunes of what seem to be rock-hard sand can be heard by herders a few miles from their fighting spot. Although Arkady is a mutant, and a cyborg, there's only so much of himself that he can repair before he knows something's up, and as he finally awakes from the brief knock out the giant tries to stand up but staggers, his cybernetics irreparable by his mutant powers. He's at his last straw, wobbly knees and bloodied mouth. Kara Zor-El takes about a minute to soak in some more solar radiation to counteract the leeching effect of Omega Red... then flies down at him again, this time at superspeed. As soon as the 'giant' gets up, he's met by two fists hitting into him hard, knocking him deep into the sand dunes. Kara didn't bother to pull that punch much like she did the other ones. If the impact of him hitting the desert was felt a few miles away, this one was probably felt by the seismologists. She tries to make sure, though, to not let the contact between them last more than a second or so, not wanting him to start leeching her lifeforce AGAIN. Once he's buried in the sand again, the Kryptonian teenager's eyes again turn red, and she makes a mass blast of heat vision at the area of the dune, heating it up until it turns to glass to encase the 'monster' within it, trying to make sure to stay a significant distance away. The mutant crumples under the weight of Kara's insanely powerful thrust, her fists mashing against his armored exterior and forcing him quite deep into the earth before there's glass all around him. Buried beneath the desert the psychotic Omega Red stays, defeated, as Kara hovers over his gigantic glassy prison, the desert winds blowing at her hair. Kara Zor-El makes sure to let Oracle know about where this monster is being kept when she gets back to civilization so that she can disseminate that information to whoever handles this type of stuff. As she flies off, she says to herself, "No one ever just takes the 'give up' option."